


no chains, no whips

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, No Smut, Past Abuse, Sweet Isabela (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris and Isabela often talk in her room at the Hanged Man, but this conversation goes a little differently.





	no chains, no whips

**Author's Note:**

> considered having this be the preface of a giant bdsm chapterfic but decided against it.
> 
> enjoy!

Like most of his bad ideas, it begins with Isabela’s company and far too much ale.

“I’m only saying…” Isabela shrugs, the woven blanket from her bed bouncing with the movement of the shoulders underneath it. She looks so warm and almost childish all bundled up in her bed that it makes the conversation topic a bit hilarious. “_Leather_. Right?”

Fenris stares at her apathetically.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, I _ know _ you know this stuff! Hello? ‘Chains and whips excite me’?”

Fenris stares at her much less apathetically.

Isabela pulls a face, at least for a beat until it falls back into playful smiling, her voice as apologetic as hers gets as she says, “Oops! Alright, your experiences with them aren’t nearly as fun as they could be. I’ll give you that. But the way you talk about it…”

Heat floods Fenris’ face. He averts his eyes, suddenly wishing he’d never told her anything. He and Isabela speak often and their conversations cover a variety of topics; food, weaponry, women, travel, clothing, men, music, culture, _ sex. _ It’s easier to talk about sex with Isabela than with others - likely because it’s so easy for her. She has a greater understanding of sex; not just physically (practice makes perfect) but the mentality of it as well. Plus, after what she’d shared with him about her (late) husband… He thinks she understands his desires better than most could, as well as his fear of them.

Still, cold shame fills him. “It’s not a good idea,” he says, knowing it isn’t but wanting it anyway. “So let us leave it be for now.”

Isabela blows air out her closed lips poutily. At his answering smile, she grins. “If you say so, hot stuff. But… Don’t be afraid to think about it.”

He is afraid to think about it. It sticks to his mind regardless, little claws tapping their way through his desire and clinging for dear life. Like ticks, he thinks.

He’s not terribly interested in the _ chains and whips _ part - he misses having order and structure, yes, even he can admit that to himself, but not nearly so much as to trust any random person to tie him up and hit him with a bullwhip.

Still… Like ticks.

Still wrapped up like a meat pasty, Isabela throws herself forward, face landing in Fenris’ lap. She turns before he can throw a fit, wiggling until she’s staring up at him, her hair tangled in his lap. “It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “I know, Isabela.” It’s still nice to be reminded, sometimes. That if he doesn’t want something, he can decline it. That even if he _ does _ want something, terribly, he can still say ‘no’ if he isn’t sure he can do it.

“Good.” She closes her eyes as he pulls her curly hair out of her face. “It can be a lot of fun, but it can be a lot of _ not _ fun if you aren’t emotionally ready for it. Or if you’re with some half-cocked fool who doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“...Emotionally ready?” 

He supposes that makes sense. Even if he was whipped and enjoyed it, he thinks when it ended, he’d only think of Danarius. He’d rarely been whipped, as valuable as he was, hundreds of sovereigns worth of lyrium in his flesh, but Danarius didn’t like for Fenris to think himself too safe.

She nods. “Mhm. One must be emotionally prepared before a scene! And emotionally _ re-_paired after a scene.” She stared at him, as if waiting for a laugh.

“Ha ha,” he says.

“Too smart for the room, I guess.”

She squeals a laugh when he pinches her cheek in retaliation. “How do you know so much about these things? Tevinter is a den of hedonism and sin and I haven’t so much as heard of half of the things you tell me.”

“I get around.” Isabela sighs. “Not as much as people _ think _ I do, but what can I say? Sex is fun. Especially when you’re at sea for so long, nothing but a hand to keep you company.”

He smirked. “Don’t your ships often have a large number of men upon them?”

“Can’t wait to tell everyone that Fenris wants me to die of ill.” He can feel her shudder against his leg, her face gone comically disgusted. “Those salty sea dogs haven’t washed their pricks - well, possibly ever. And I’m the _ captain. _ A captain cannot fuck her crew.”

Fenris shrugs. “Why not?” 

“One; they need to know I’m in charge. If I’ve got my legs around their waist, they may yet forget. Two; _ I’m in charge, _Fenris. Even if I tell them they can say no, it feels a bit sketchy.”

Without realizing he’s doing it, he finds himself kissing her forehead, nose pressed against her warm, smooth skin. He can’t help the smile that crosses his face or the warmth that spreads through his fluttering chest. “You’re a good person, Isabela.”

“Don’t say it too loud…” But he can hear the smile in her voice.

“You know, Isabela,” And then it’s in his voice, too, and every word that leaves his mouth tells him just what kind of a mistake this is. But no one has ever called Fenris a sensible man. “I’m not a member of your crew.”

The feeling of her hair shifting across his lap is suddenly slightly erotic, his gut shifting with butterflies and heat. “Oh?”

“And since you’re such an expert on... _ leather _ and I am a novice looking to learn, well-” He wets his lips nervously, his face still close to Isabela’s, his eyes half-closed in anxiety.

“You’d like me to teach you?” Her voice has a low, breathy quality to it. He finds he rather likes it; a shiver of arousal threatens to pass through him at the sound. “Not _ chains and whips_, but… The other things you want. To submit. To be dominated.”

Straightening momentarily, he swallows. “Yes.” He’s hunched over her still, curving like the handle of a tankard, and begins to wish they’d kept this talk sitting down across from one another. “Yes, I want that very much.”

He spares the courage to glance down and blinks in shock at the wide grin splitting her face. “Excellent! Oh, we’re going to have so much fun!”

For once, he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♣


End file.
